Static charges (e.g., static positive or negative charges) may accumulate on objects and result in a stored capacitance between objects of opposite charges. An electrostatic discharge (ESD) results in current flow between these objects. For example, a human hand and a doorknob may have opposite charge and result in an electrostatic discharge (i.e., current flow) between the hand and the doorknob when distance is closed between the hand and the doorknob. In some cases, such electrostatic discharge may occur involving electronic equipment and techniques are needed to minimize detrimental results.